1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an isolation structure higher than a gate structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of semiconductor integrated circuit technology progresses continuously and circuit designs in products of the new generation become smaller and more complicated than those of the former generation. The amount and the density of the functional devices in each chip region are increased constantly according to the requirements of innovated products, and the size of each device has to become smaller accordingly. For operating the integrated circuit devices of different functions independently or cooperatively, a great electrical isolation design is required to electrically isolating some of the integrated circuit devices from one another for preventing unwanted electrical coupling and/or unwanted electrical influence between adjacent components and devices. Therefore, for the related fields and industries, it is very important to improve the design of the electrical isolation structure integrated in the advanced process under the request for enhancing the integrity continuously.